


Winter day

by Jenne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Clint Barton Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenne/pseuds/Jenne
Summary: Cái lạnh của mùa đông đã làm đóng băng rất nhiều thứ, kể cả trái tim.





	Winter day

Ai đó đã từng nói với gã, rằng mùa đông tồn tại là có lý do của nó. Có lẽ do thời gian đã quá lâu rồi nên gã chẳng thể nhớ nổi ai đã nói như thế, nhưng vẫn may là gã còn nhớ một chút, _"mùa đông ấy hả? Ừ, nó đẹp lắm. Anh có biết tại sao không?"_ \- Tony lắc đầu. _"Vì nó rất dịu dàng Tony à,"_ người ấy mỉm cười. _"Nhưng tại sao?"_ Tony thắc mắc. _"Tôi tin rằng anh sẽ hiểu thôi."_

Siberia đã trở thành một nỗi ám ảnh, hay nói đúng hơn là cơn ác mộng đối với Tony. Sau ngày hôm ấy, trái tim của Tony lẫn arc reator đã không còn cảm giác gì nữa. Tuy chiếc khiên chưa từng biến mất, nhưng những gì Tony nhìn thấy chỉ là một phần trái tim của gã bị vỡ vụn.

Một tháng sau khi Steve gửi cho gã lá thư cùng chiếc điện thoại, Tony đã đến gặp Đại tướng Ross để thay đổi nội dung của Hiệp định, xóa bỏ tội danh và cho phép đội Avenger quay trở về Mỹ. Vậy nên cả đội Avenger (lúc này đang ở Wakanda) đã quay về Tháp Avenger, kể cả Bucky. Tony vẫn luôn nói với chính mình rằng việc đội Avenger bị trục xuất là do gã, việc Clint, Scott, Natasha và Wanda ngồi tù là do những gì gã đã làm, việc Rhodey bị thương cũng là do gã gây nên, việc Steve và Bucky rời đi là do cơn oán giận đã che mờ mắt gã. Gã luôn tự nói với chính mình rằng tất cả những gì đã xảy ra đều là do gã. Và gã đã tự mình sửa sai cho tất cả mọi chuyện, vì gã vẫn luôn xem đội Avenger là gia đình của mình.

Vậy nên khi cả đội trở về, gã một lần nữa chào đón mọi người về lại Tháp Avenger. Mọi chuyện đã trở về như bình thường, ít nhất thì đó là những gì mà họ nghĩ.

 

*****

 

Tony vẫn thường ở dưới xưởng, việc Bruce bị mất tích vẫn còn khiến Tony lo lắng, gã vẫn tiếp tục tìm kiếm mặc dù kết quả vẫn chưa có gì. Sau khi Bucky trở về, gã cũng dành một tầng riêng cho cậu và tiếp tục việc điều trị.

"Thưa Ngài, cậu James đang đứng bên ngoài. Cậu ấy nói mình muốn gặp Ngài," giọng Jarvis truyền lên trong xưởng.

Tony dừng việc và bảo Jarvis mở cửa. Gã hơi ngạc nhiên vì đây là lần đầu tiên Bucky ngỏ ý muốn gặp gã.

Từ ngày đội Avenger trở về đến nay đã hơn một tháng, Tony vẫn như cũ làm việc và trò chuyện cùng cả đội. Clint đã đến gặp gã, vào buổi tối sau ngày họ được trở về Mỹ, và xin lỗi gã vì đã nói những lời không đúng và tự mình đổ hết mọi tội lỗi cho gã về việc anh bị ngồi tù.

 _"Tôi là một tên ngu ngốc và hèn hạ khi đã nói những điều ấy với anh. Tony, tất cả là lỗi của tôi, vẫn luôn là lỗi của tôi. Chính tôi đã đồng ý đi cùng Steve, vậy nên tôi mới chính là người nhận lấy tất cả hậu quả đó, không phải anh,"_ Clint đã nói vào buổi tối ấy, _"tôi xin lỗi."_

Tony không biết nói gì cả. Gã muốn phủ định lời nói của Clint, rằng tất cả là lỗi của gã, nhưng chẳng có lời nào thoát ra. Tony chỉ im lặng và gật đầu thay cho câu trả lời. Gã mỉm cười và Clint ôm lấy gã, _"Chúa ơi tôi nhớ anh Tones."_ - _"Ừ tôi cũng vậy. Mừng cậu trở về."_

 

"Tony?"

 

Câu hỏi của Bucky đưa Tony quay về hiện tại, "James. Cậu ngồi đi."

"Có chuyện gì vậy? Cậu cần gì à?"

"Không- à cũng không hẳn. Ý tôi là tôi muốn nói chuyện với anh. Dĩ nhiên là nếu như anh đang bận thì cũng không sao có lẽ là anh bận thật chắc là tôi đang làm gián đoạn công việc của anh rồi tôi sẽ quay lại vào dịp khác-" Bucky ngừng lại để thấy Tony đang mỉm cười.

Giờ cậu nhận ra mình đang nói lan man, _'Tony chắc chắn đang cười nhạo mình,'_ cậu thầm trách bản thân.

"Không sao cả. Tôi cũng đang rãnh," Tony ngồi xuống chiếc ghế gần đó, "có chuyện gì vậy?"

"À ừ anh biết đó, từ lúc trở về đến giờ tôi vẫn chưa có cơ hội để nói lời cảm ơn với anh. Vậy nên cảm ơn anh, vì đã giúp chúng tôi," Bucky thấy gã cười, nhưng lần này lại mang chút gì đó, khó xử. "Và tôi thật lòng xin lỗi vì tất cả mọi chuyện mà tôi đã gây ra, cho anh, và cho mọi người. Tôi biết Steve vẫn luôn nói với tôi rằng tôi đã bị tẩy não và đó không bao giờ là lỗi của tôi; nhưng tôi biết những chuyện đã xảy ra, và tôi biết tôi vẫn là nguyên nhân chính cho những việc đó."

"Tôi biết tôi không nên hỏi chuyện này nhưng, có phải không? Cái ngày hôm ấy, nó vẫn luôn là một nỗi đau của anh phải không? Tôi... nhận thấy ánh mắt của anh khi đứng gần Steve. Anh không nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve khi cậu ấy nói, cậu ấy là người mà anh rất ít khi trò chuyện cùng, từ lúc trở về đến nay."

Tony cười cười, lắc đầu, "không đâu, Rogers và tôi chẳng xảy ra chuyện gì cả. Cậu không cần phải lo lắng đâu."

Bucky thở dài, cậu biết gã không muốn nói về việc đó, và cậu cũng không muốn khiến gã khó chịu, "nếu anh đã nói như thế."

 

******

 

Sau ngày hôm ấy, Bucky thường xuyên đến xưởng của Tony với lý do là _"tôi muốn tìm hiểu về con người anh. Tôi muốn biết đằng sau chiếc mặt nạ Iron Man đó anh là người như thế nào."_ Tony bật cười, _"tôi vẫn là tôi thôi James,"_ nhưng gã cũng để Bucky vào. Đôi lúc Tony sẽ hỏi vài điều về tình trạng hiện tại của cậu, và tiến triển của việc điều trị. Gã đôi lúc cũng hỏi về những điều mà Bucky còn nhớ, nhưng chưa từng đề cập lại quá khứ _ngày hôm ấy_.

Đừng hiểu lầm rằng gã đã quên, gã chỉ đang tập chấp nhận chuyện đó (có vẻ như Clint đã làm được), và gã nghĩ sẽ không công bằng nếu đổ hết mọi tội lỗi cho Bucky, vì sự thật là cậu chưa từng _cố ý_ làm việc đó, tất cả chỉ do cậu đã bị HYDRA thao túng. Và dù cho gã có oán hận bao nhiều thì cha mẹ gã vẫn sẽ không trở lại.

Gần đây gã đã làm khá tốt trong việc chấp nhận nó, tuy nhiên chỉ có những cơn ác mộng là chưa từng chấm dứt. Gã nhớ Steve của ngày hôm ấy, cách mà đôi mắt mang cả biển trời mùa hạ ấy nhìn gã và nói _"Cậu ấy là bạn của tôi."_ Trong giấc mơ, Steve đã bước đi và không hề quay đầu lại, Tony chợt cảm thấy mùa đông năm ấy lạnh lẽo khôn cùng, lạnh đến rỉ máu.

**__________**

 

_"Tôi chưa từng thích mùa đông bao giờ cả,"_ _Steve thở dài ngắm nhìn những bông tuyết đang rơi. Đó là mùa đông năm ngoái, Tony bắt gặp Steve đang hướng ánh nhìn về phía cửa sổ, nhìn về một nơi nào đó rất xa._

 

_"Sao lại thế?" Gã lại gần Steve, hỏi._

 

_"Tôi đã nằm trong một khối băng lạnh lẽo suốt 70 năm mà! Nhưng đó không hẳn là nguyên nhân chính," Steve lại thở dài, cố gắng thu mọi can đảm để kể lại kí ức ấy, "tôi... đã mất một người bạn, vào cái ngày tuyết rơi rất dày. Cậu ấy đã ngã xuống, và tôi lại chẳng thể giữ lấy cậu ấy Tony à. Tôi không thể cứu được cậu ấy như cậu ấy đã từng làm cho tôi. Tôi rất hận bản thân mình, tôi đã sống trong sự dằn vặt ấy rất nhiều năm. Và tại khoảng khắc ấy tôi quyết định sẽ không để ai phải ngã xuống vì tôi nữa. Đặc biệt là anh, Tony. Tôi không thể tưởng tượng được cảm giác sẽ có một ngày-" Steve dừng lại đột ngột, như thể anh sắp nói ra một điều cấm kị. Thế rồi Steve im bặt. Đôi mày cau lại, môi mím chặt. Steve không thể ngừng suy nghĩ đến lời nói ấy, giống như nó sắp thành hiện thực._

 

_"Tôi sẽ không sao đâu," gã chợt lên tiếng cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Steve._

 

_Anh lại thở dài. "Ừ, tôi biết. Vì thế tôi cần phải ở cạnh anh để bảo đảm việc đó."_

_______

 

_"Tôi xin lỗi Tony. Nhưng cậu ấy là bạn của tôi."_

 

_"Tôi cũng đã từng là bạn của cậu," giọng Tony thoáng run rẩy._

 

_"Anh và cậu ấy khác nhau. Anh không hiểu đâu. Tôi- tôi phải bảo vệ cậu ấy."_

 

_Tony ngừng đánh, tháo bỏ mũ bảo vệ. Gã nắm lấy cánh tay Steve. Rất chặt. "Đó là quyết định cuối cùng của anh sao?"_

 

_Steve không trả lời, anh quay mặt về hướng khác, sự im lặng đó đã nói lên tất cả. Tony bật cười, buông lỏng tay và đội lại mũ. "Anh đã quên thật rồi."_

 

____________

 

Tony bật dậy. 3h50. Gã đã chợp mắt được 50 phút vì bị cơn mệt mỏi đánh gục, và lại mơ thấy giấc mơ đó. Gã rời xưởng và tiến đến nhà bếp để kiếm cho mình một chai Scotch.

 

"Tony ?"

 

Tony giật mình khi nghe thấy tiếng gọi. Chắc chắn là gã vẫn đang mơ, vì giọng nói đó là của người đã xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của gã. Tony quay lại và thật sự thấy người mà gã không-muốn-phải-chạm-mặt-một-chút-nào.

 

"Đội trưởng," gã hờ hững trả lời và quay mặt đi, cố gắng thoát khỏi đây nhanh nhất có thể. Nhưng vận may chưa bao giờ đứng về phía gã. Steve lại gần và nhẹ nhàng hỏi:

 

"Sao anh vẫn chưa ngủ mà làm gì ở đây?"

 

Tony vẫn không quay lại. Gã lấy cho mình một chai Scotch và một chiếc ly thủy tinh. "Thế còn anh? Chẳng phải phòng anh ở tầng 5 à, lên đây làm gì?"

 

Nói rồi gã hướng về phía thang máy. Càng ở gần Steve bao nhiêu thì gã càng khó kiểm soát cảm xúc của mình bấy nhiêu.

 

"Tony đợi đã!" Anh sải bước về phía gã và nói với theo, "anh có thể... nói chuyện với tôi một lát không?"

 

"Đội trưởng, bây giờ không phải lúc thích hợp..."

 

"Vậy thì... Anh có thể quay sang và nói với tôi rằng anh vẫn ổn chứ?"

 

Tony vẫn như cũ quay lưng về phía anh, gã lạnh nhạt lên tiếng, "và tại sao tôi phải làm vậy?"

 

"Chỉ là-- tôi muốn chắc rằng anh vẫn ổn," Steve nhẹ giọng, "tôi thật sự lo lắng cho anh, Tony."

 

"Được rồi Rogers đừng biến thành gà mẹ ngay lúc này. Anh không cần lo lắng cho tôi--"

 

"Không, tôi _cần_ phải lo lắng cho anh. Đó- đó là lời hứa của tôi."

 

Bàn tay Tony đang cầm ly rượu khẽ siết. Nhưng rồi gã lại cười, nụ cười giống như của ngày đông Siberia năm ấy, chất chứa bi thương. _Steve còn nhớ. Ngay lúc này đây, Steve nhớ những lời ấy._ Không phải khi Tony nắm chặt tay gã và hỏi Steve. Không phải khi Steve đánh gã ngã xuống nền đất lạnh cứng. Không phải khi Steve đâm chiếc khiên thẳng vào ngực gã. Steve không nhớ vào những giây phút ấy, mà lại là lúc này, ngay tại đây. Khi Tony chẳng còn lại gì ngoài lỗ thủng trong trái tim. Khi người cuối cùng mà gã tin tưởng vẫn chọn cách phản bội và rời xa gã. Steve còn nhớ lời nói ấy. _"Tôi sẽ không để ai phải ngã xuống vì tôi nữa. Đặc biệt là anh Tony..."_

 

"Tony, sao thế?" Steve nhìn thấy gã cười và không khỏi thắc mắc.

 

Tony lúc này mới quay lại. Gã nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt Steve. Đã lâu rồi Tony chưa thật sự nhìn Steve. Từng đường nét trên gương mặt anh vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi: mái tóc vàng vuốt ngược ra sau, hàng lông mày hơi nhíu, môi mím thành đường thẳng. Đó là gương mặt của một Steve "tôi-lo-lắng-cho-anh" Rogers. Tony nhìn vào đôi mắt anh, và tất cả những gì gã thấy là khung cảnh của ngày hôm ấy. _Đây thật sự là một hành động sai lầm,_ gã nghĩ, rồi gã sẽ gặp ác mộng về nó sớm thôi.

 

"Được rồi. Anh muốn nói chuyện đúng không? Vậy thì chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện. Ngồi đi." Tony sớm muộn gì cũng phải đối diện với Steve, dù gã có muốn hay không.

 

"Hỏi đi. Nói hết những điều anh muốn nói đi. Chúng ta sẽ giải quyết chuyện này nhanh gọn thôi." Tony ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện Steve, rót cho mình một ly rượu.

 

"Anh-- anh thật sự không sao chứ?" vẫn mang nét mặt lo lắng, Steve hỏi.

 

"Ừ tôi không sao, câu hỏi tiếp theo," Tony nhanh chóng đáp lời.

 

"Tại sao anh lại làm điều này. Anh không muốn trò chuyện với tôi đến vậy à?"

 

"Anh nói anh muốn nói chuyện, thì chúng ta đang nói chuyện đấy thôi Rogers."

 

"Là Steve!" Steve đột ngột nói. "Tên tôi là Steve. Chúng ta không phải đang trong trận chiến, và cũng không phải đang trong cuộc họp nào cả, nên đừng gọi tôi là _Đội trưởng_ hay _Rogers_. Anh đã luôn gọi tôi là Steve mà."

 

Tony rướn người lại, nhìn thẳng vào anh, "anh không phải _Steve_ mà tôi biết. _Steve_ _Rogers_ mà tôi biết, để xem nào, à-- đã chết vào cái ngày ở Siberia rồi. Nhìn vào anh bây giờ, tôi chẳng thể nhớ nổi Steve. Tôi chỉ thấy một người lính. Captain America. Siêu chiến binh. Cậu bé vàng của nước Mĩ. Đừng bao giờ so sánh anh với _cậu_ _ấy_ , cả hai chẳng có gì giống nhau cả. Con người Steve mà tôi biết, cậu ấy không phải người sẽ quay lưng lại với đồng đội của mình. Cậu ấy luôn đặt niềm tin và trái tim mình vào những điều đúng đắn. "

 

"Không- không phải thế. Tôi phải bảo vệ Bucky. Cậu ấy-- cậu ấy là bạn tôi--"

 

_"Tôi cũng đã từng là bạn của cậu."_

 

Tony nhẹ giọng nói, gã thả người về lại ghế, hớp một ngụm rượu để giả vờ che đi nỗi bi thương đang hằn lên nơi khóe mắt.

 

Steve run rẫy. Anh vẫn còn nhớ lời nói ấy. Và nó vẫn nhói đau như ngày hôm ấy, như có ai đó bóp chặt lấy cổ anh, khiến anh không thở nổi.

 

"Không phải, không phải thế. Anh- và cậu ấy khác nhau. Tôi chưa--"

 

"Khác nhau như thế nào? Rằng cậu ta còn cả chặng đường dài phía trước, còn tôi thì chẳng còn gì để mất cả, đúng không? Anh sẽ luôn đứng về phía cậu ấy, mà đội Avenger luôn đứng về phía anh. Tôi chẳng là gì cả. Tôi đã từng buôn bán vũ khí, tôi đã tạo ra Ultron, những cỗ máy của tôi đã cướp đi hàng ngàn mạng sống. Tôi luôn là cái gai trong mắt mọi người. Đối với họ tôi chẳng là gì ngoài một con quái vật, đơn độc, vì chẳng ai có thể yêu quý _quái vật_ cả. Cha mẹ tôi đã chết, Obadiah muốn giết tôi, Pepper đã rời đi. Anh cũng thế. Tất cả những người tôi tin tưởng và yêu thương đều chọn cách rời xa tôi, hay giết tôi, hay cố gắng giết tôi rồi bỏ mặc tôi. Có phải vậy không?"

 

Steve như muốn chết đi.

 

Âm giọng của Tony mang đầy bi thương và chua xót. Cổ họng gã nghẹn lại, nước mắt cứ chực chờ tràn ra. Gã nhắm nghiền, tuyệt đối không muốn để cho Steve thấy sự yếu đuối này.

 

Nhưng Steve nhìn thấy những điều đó.

 

Và trái tim anh vỡ tan thành nghìn mảnh.

 

"Anh còn muốn hỏi gì nữa không?" gã hỏi rất nhỏ, gần như là thì thầm. Steve trở về lại thực tại, anh ngước nhìn Tony, nhìn thật sâu vào đôi mắt màu gỗ thông giờ đây chỉ còn mang nỗi buồn thăm thẳm. Là lỗi của anh. Chính anh là người mang đến những cơn ác mộng cho Tony, là người khắc lên nỗi đau không thể chữa lành trong trái tim Tony, người cuối cùng phản bội lại lòng tin của Tony.

 

Nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy, anh nhận ra bản thân mình đã khờ dại đến nhường nào.

 

"Tại sao anh lại làm vậy? Sau tất cả mọi chuyện chúng tôi đã gây ra cho anh, tại sao anh vẫn giúp chúng tôi?"

 

Câu hỏi này khiến Tony chần chừ một lát.

 

"Tôi làm vậy là vì chính tôi, để tôi có thể chuộc lại lỗi lầm mà mình gây ra. Mọi chuyện xảy ra là do sự ngu ngốc, thiếu quyết đoán của tôi. Tony Stark vẫn là con người ích kỉ, độc tài như thế trong mắt mọi người--"

 

"Anh có thể ngừng đổ lỗi của tất cả mọi thứ lên đầu mình, chỉ một giây thôi, được không Tony? Anh biết rất rõ mọi chuyện xảy ra đều là do tôi và Bucky. Anh không hề có lỗi gì trong chuyện này cả, vậy tại sao anh vẫn luôn nhận hết mọi lỗi lầm về phía mình? Tôi không thể, không thể cứ nhìn anh chịu đựng như thế, tôi không muốn nhìn thấy anh ngày một tổn thương vì chúng tôi-- vì tôi. Tôi mới chính là kẻ nên cầu xin sự tha thứ của anh..." Steve nhẹ giọng, âm thanh mang chút run rẫy. "Lẽ ra tôi phải nói ra điều này sớm hơn, để cả hai ta không phải đối mặt với nhau như thế này."

 

"Tôi xin lỗi."

 

"Phải. Lẽ ra anh phải nói điều đó sớm hơn, nhưng anh đâu thể, đúng chứ? Vậy nên đã quá muộn rồi."

 

Tony nhẹ nhàng nói, lần này không có sự chất vấn hay gắt gỏng trong lời nói của gã.

 

Tất cả chỉ còn bi thương.

 

_"Cả hai ta, đã quá muộn rồi."_

 

"Anh còn muốn nói gì nữa không?"

 

Làm ơn...

Tôi muốn nghe điều đó từ chính miệng của anh.

 

"Không có..." Steve cúi thấp đầu trả lời.

 

Xin lỗi Tony. Tôi không thể...

Tony nhắm mắt, miệng vẽ lên một nụ cười xót xa.

Đúng là... muộn thật rồi.

Gã đứng dậy, nói lời tạm biệt.

 

"Chào anh

.

.

.

Steve."

 

 

 

_Người ấy đã sai rồi. Mùa đông lạnh, nhưng nó chẳng hề dịu dàng. Cái lạnh thấu xương như cứa vào từng lớp da, đóng băng cả khí quản, phổi, và cả trái tim, đau đến chết đi sống lại. Mùa đông tuyết rơi rất dày, tràn vào khóe mắt, đọng lại thành những giọt nước lăn dài trên gò má. Thở ra chỉ có làn khói trắng, mỏng manh và lạnh lẽo như chính sinh mệnh của mình._

 

_Chúng ta đã đánh mất nhau trong cái ngày mùa đông năm ấy, lạnh lẽo khôn cùng._

 

_Giá mà cả hai cùng nhau phá vỡ bức tường ngăn cách vô hình kia, chịu từ bỏ một chút cái tôi kiêu ngạo và ích kỉ của bản thân, thì có lẽ tuyết sẽ ngừng bao phủ trái tim này._

 

_Nhưng cái "giá như" ấy, liệu có thay đổi được tất cả không?_

 

_Khi mà mọi thứ đã đóng băng ngay từ phút bắt đầu..._

 

_Sau này nhìn lại, ta sẽ nhận ra chúng ta đã bỏ quên nhau trong cái quá khứ dày cộm và lạnh lẽo kia. Chỉ vì một câu nói mà cả hai chưa từng trao_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Anh vẫn còn yêu em..."_

 

**_End._ **


End file.
